An Earthling Saga
by Paladone
Summary: Chapter 6 is now up! In this chapter, the full extent of Turan's haunted past comes into play, while Chao-zu begins to descend farther into the labrynth. Note: Chapter 7 is a note, I have aquestion for y'all, answer in your reviews. R/R, four is t
1. The Parting

Disclaimer-DBZ...not mine. Neither is funimation (oh MAN there would be changes if I was in charge) 

Comments: Well here it is. The beginning. Of three moderately long sagas. Unlike my other fics, which were written in the space of about 30 minutes, I am spending plenty of time on these. WOrd of warning, I'll be gone from, oh, december 24th on, till January 2nd, 2001. Also, once the term resumes, I'll probably be updating less. You'll notice that this is the starting point for my next two sagas as well. Gohan's takes place at essentially the same time, which why he leaves so early on in this fic. This all basically takes place about 3 months after DBZ Movie #9 (you HAVE to see that movie). Without further Ado, let's begin.....

  
  


# An Earthling Saga

  


## Chapter 1: The Parting and the Kidnapping

  
  


It was still black outside as the trembling grunt stepped out of the tunnel. _ My luck, always my luck. I get "elected" to do all the dirty work. _ The gravel under his feet cracked with each step of his boots. He was dressed in a white helmet, armor, and boots, and had a blaster by his side. Outside a giant tent, he took a deep breath, and went inside. He saw the fearsome giant hunched over on the floor. He was in the shadows, hard to see Was he meditating?   


"M...master. Some b-bad news."   


A low, calm voice replied, dangerously quiet, "And what would this be?"   


"Erm...well first, we did get the pale-eyed woman. Knocked her out before she could fight. We captured the other one as well."   


"Two women are good enough. And the children?"   


"Yes, both of them. We even managed to get an extra child, though he looked more like a pig..we should get the last one today."   


The voice growled, "This I already know. Ah...I will get back at that man..and his brat too. The Prince as well, the traitor. They will pay...."   


"S..sir. Ah..that's wh-what I'm here to tell you. All of them....were..not at their homes when we entered. Nor were they anywhere else we looked. T-They aren't anywhere to be found. They could be anywhere, how do we send them th..."   


** "WHAT?" ** " You LIE!" The man in the shadows stood up like thunder, and faced the soldier. The soldier was now gibbering in terror.   


"N-no sir. This is the truth! We could not fi-"   


"IDIOT! You try to take me for a fool? No, they are there. I sensed the boy only yesterday. So, tell your good master the truth. Your lying, aren't you?" The man still stood in the shadows, yet seemed to grow with a dangerous aura.   


"No! It's th-the tru-"   


Before the soldier could speak further, he watched in amazement as an arm, a massive, muscular arm, seemed to grow out of his chest. His eyes rolled upwards, and he fell to the earth.   


The man smirked and wiped his arm off. Yet, inside, he knew the soldier was not completly lying. He had not sensed any energy from his foe since his arrival. The prince had dissapeared last week, but the boy... The boy was still there, he could feel it. He chuckled softly to himself _ There are other ways to give them the message....oh yes, they will pay...._ He absently blew up the remains of the bloody corpse, and sat back down to brood his revenge...his perfect final revenge...   


* * *

  
  


As the night fell, slowly, across the horizon, the first singing rays of sunshine crept across the quiet earth. First one, then another, then another, then slowly, beautifully, the crescent of a deep red sun rose over the hill. The city, for now, remained still in a peaceful slumber. Nothing stirred in this beatiful silence.

  


Except one. 

An unusual creature, floating in the air, watched pensively as the sun now shone golden rays across its eyes. It had a short, squat body, and an almost balloon-like face, seeming to resemble a cat. It's somewhat dim eyes were brimmed with pity and were slightly watered. It sighed. 

  


"What can I do? Oh...my poor Yamcha-sama." 

  


The words came out soft, yet high pitched. _ This is terrible Yamcha has barely eaten in days. He doesn't even talk to me much anymore....I need to think of a way to cheer him up._ For Yamcha, as the creature named Puaru knew, had been in a state of almost severe depression. Ever since the last tournament, it seemed as though he couldn't function. His last girlfriend left him again, much like Bulma did. _ Bulma. I can only imagine how much my poor Yamcha misses her. _ Puaru knew the torment Yamcha had been going through for the last year. With his girlfriend gone, he had really lost much of his charm. He no truly longer cared about fighting, he thought himself the worst. He felt had no one to impress, no one he could really be equals with anymore. _ But he's wrong! He's one of the best there is! _

The creature sighed again, sadly, tears forming in his eyes. Ever since he joined with Yamcha in the desert he had considered him a hero. His hero, the one he always cheered for no matter what situation. He was almost a master to him, loyal, kind, caring. Yes, he could be disloyal and a little wild, but inside he was a really good person. He just needed some help, some friends..... 

_ Of course! I'll take him to the Kame House, to see his friends! That'll chear him up!_

Happily, he sped off towards Yamcha's bedroom. Behind him, the Sun rose quietly, and life began to stir. 

* * *

  
  


Kururin woke with a yawn, and looked out his window. The sun had already risen, it was midmorning, and the seagulls were already squaking. Groaning, he sat up and began to get dressed. 

  


Kururin was a very short, powerfully built man, his head shaved in accordance with his budhist religion. Although one couldn't tell from his appearance, he was the strongest human on earth, even surpassing Tenshinhan in normal strength. He laughed, a boyish voice escaping his thin lips, to himself as he listened to his master downstairs, oogling over his newest Porn magazine. He sighed slightly to himself then. He has still not seen much of #18 since the Cell Game had ended around a year ago, and always hoped that she would eventually join him. _ Sigh. _ He brooded on this for a second when...

"Kururin!" called his master, "We have company!" 

_ Oh man! _ He quickly strapped on the rest of his orange fighting gi, and ran downstairs. 

  


"GOHAN! What are you doing here?" 

  


A fairly small, also well built young boy entered the living room, in a similar orange Gi with a blue undershirt. He had coal-black, spiky hair, the bangs near his equally black eyes, which gleamed in innocence and intelligence. Kururin knew that, despite him being a boy, he was the most powerful being in the universe. He had systematically defeated not only the ultra-powerful being Cell, but also the hellbent Alien Bojack. For he was half Saiyajin, a poweful, near extinct fighting race. Not only that, he was a Super Saiya-jin, a being once thought to be myth. Gohan, however, looked far from happy, like he usually did. 

"Listen, I don't have much time. Dende has informed me of something...really bad happening. I need to go and fix it!"

"Huh? What? Tell me, where are you going?" Kururin asked. 

"I can't tell me. I made a promise. It'll be in space, so I won't be around for a bit. Cover for me when Mom comes looking for me, alright?"

Kururin suddenly started in absolute horror. Facing a mad Chi Chi was almost worse than Cell. "B....But Go-"

"Thanks a lot! BYE!" 

  


And without another word, Gohan took off, heading for Kami's sanctuary. Kururin muttered to himself. "Great. Boy is this gonna be one of those days." Then he sighed, when he thought again about Chichi.

Chichi had become a widow a year ago when Goku, Kururin's best friend, had sacrificed his life to stop Cell from destroying the earth. He had transported him away from the earth before the suicide attack was completed. In his absence, his son Gohan became the strongest fighter in the world, seemingly destined to take his father's place. Chichi now a single Mother, and with Goten recently born as well, she was doubly busy. Kururin went back inside the house, and went to breakfast. He would need it. 

"Kururin, I'm off to the market and Karin's tower! You may need some of those senzu beans!"

"Ha Ha Ha. Oh your a riot." 

He could here a snicker. "Well I'm off, see you later!"   


"Take your time!" Kururin heard the door slam, and went back to his breakfast. As he finished, he glanced outside, he saw the old flying car. _Wait a minute....Kamesemnin can't fly....Oh well. For all I know, the crazy old bastard swam off the island_ Kururin stopped thinking about it and went back to plannign escape routes and speeches in his head.   


* * *

  
  


"You ready Chao Zu?" 

"COMING!" 

"Alright, hurry, we need to get going," said Tenshinhan. Tien was an unusual man. He was dressed in his usual outfit: green pants, a red belt, black boots with yellow cuffs, and a white undershirt for a top. Underneat that shirt were scars of battles form long ago. What made him most unusual was his third eye, right aboves his other two, forming a sort of triangle. _ It'll be a great surprise. We can show up at their house, and pick up Lunch. But why did she leave so early?_ Lunch, a woman with whom he had an unusual relationship, had obviously left for the Kame House; there was no sign of her. His partner, Chao-zu, a very small, mimish sort of person, was currently getting dressed himself. Finally, he appeared, dressed in the same outfit. 

  


"Finally. Come on, lets go. It'll be good to see all of them again." 

  


Tien allowed himself a little smile _ Maybe I can coax Kururin into a sparring match. Then we'll see who's the strongest human on earth._

* * *

At 2:30, Kururin looked anxiously outside the window of the Kame House. _ Just great. Why did I let him talk me into it? I may not live through this! _ He jumped at a light tapping on the door, gulped, and went to the door. To his immense relief and delight, it was Yamcha and a happy Puaru. 

"Hey guys, what a nice surprise! Come right in!" 

They shared their greetings and sat down for a long talk. Yamucha, though he joked around, clearly looked depressed. He was a well built fighter. His dark hair matched his coal-black eyes as well, and he, as well, was in a bright orange fighting gi. 

"So Yamcha, why don't you tell us what's been bothering you so much." 

His eyes suddenly narrowed. _ So this is why Puaru brought me here.....well...ok why not. _

  


* * *

  


After hours of friendly advice and chatting, Yamcha indeed felt much better. It was good to get out his feelings, and having his friends around him reminded him how much the others cared for him. Even Buruma, he knew, still cared about him, even though they were no longer lovers. _ Still, though.....it just isn't the same anymore. I'm no longer really useful to anyone. I depend on them for everything. _ Before he could brood further...

  


KNOCK KNOCK!   


"Oh no..." Kururin moaned childishly as he once again got up, shaking in fear. He slowly opened the door.... 

"Kururin! HI!"   


"Chao-Zu! Tenshinhan! Wow, good to see you again! Why are you here?....."

"Oh, we're here to chat, and we're also picking up L-" 

  


SLAM! Tien was bowled over, and rolled twice on the ground before running into a table. Kururin went white with fear. 

**"ALL RIGHT WHERE ARE THEY!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THEM!!"**

Kururin stammered, in absolute fear. "AH...Ah...nice to see you chichi! My your lookin w---"

**"WHERE ARE MY SONS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SONS OF...!"**

Chi chi, a tall, black haired woman stormed around the house, yelling in a horrible rage at the three poor fighters as they cowered away in absolute terror. It took nearly an hour, three thrown chairs, and twenty broken dishes to calm her down. 

"So let me get this straight, you let my two sons go on a trip to god knows where without stopping them?! You are the most irresponsible..oooh..." 

_What? Two?_ "What do you mean...only Gohan showed up." 

"WHat the hell do you mean. Of course, Gohan must've taken Goten with him, where else..." 

"Tsk tsk, how amusing...."   
  


For a few brief seconds, everyone stood in absolute shock at what they saw before them. A blue skinned animal, in black, metal armor with black pants stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Instantly, Kururin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Chao-zu sprang to their feet, and assumed fighting stances. The alien sneered. 

"I wouldn't even bother. From what little we know of you insignificant beings, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Allow me to Introduce myself. I am Trisor, and I have an important message for the one named Son Goku and his brat. We can't locate them with our scouters, so I suppose we'll pass it on to you weaklings first. "

  


Kururin knew immediately this couldn't be good news. _ A message for Son Goku? But he's dead. And Gohan's gone! Oh great this is just great_

Trisor reached into his armor and pulled out a small envelop. He placed it on the table as everyone watched in complete silence. Suddenly, with a laugh, he launched through the roof and flew off to the west, where the sun, unusually pale, started to set. 

Chichi passed out, while Yamcha slowly went to the envelope, and opened it...

  
  
  


_To be continued...._

* * *

WHEW. Man, that took 3 hours to write, HTML is slow. PLEASE give me some feedback. Negative or positive is fine. Oh yeah, in case your wondering, Vegeta's absence will be explained the next chapter ^_^ 


	2. The First Battle

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. Nuff said.   


Notes: Sorry for the long delay, got about eight reveiws total, so I will continue. Man, the Carribean Islands rock. Anyway, this will explain Vegeta's dissapearence from the story, and if you are a Vegeta fan, you probably won't like this, but this way I can focus on the Earthlings. We learn a lot more about the strange villain of the story. Yes, I know the timeline doesn't really add up, but it makes things SO much easier. PLEASE FOR GODS SAKE REVIEW. If there's a way for me to improve, TELL ME.   
  


# CHAPTER 2: Vegeta and the Battle With Turan

  
  


_ Kakarot   
  
_

As you may already know, several of those you hold dear have dissapeared. I am responsible for this, I have kidnapped them all. To you and the Prince vegeta, I therefore send this letter.   


My name is Turan, the younger brother of my weakling sibling Tales. Ever since I heard of his death, I planned revenge upon you. Though there was no love lost between us, you killed a Saiyajin, one of the last, and therefore you are a traitor. So is Prince Vegeta, failing to live up to the standards of a Prince, and settling with these pathetic humans.   


Since Furiza's strange dissapearance, I have collected the remains of his forces and settled down on earth, by the remains of a blasted city called Nicky Town, and have prepared a base, right under these moron humans' noses. Once again, this is a pathetic, weak race; I can hardly stand to see it flourish as it does. But on to business.   


I have captured your child, known as Goten, and the Prince's son Trunks. I did not capture your other son, indeed, I wish to fight him. I also captured a pathetic woman known as Lunch, with whom we know you have acquantince. A pig was captured as well, named Oolang.   


The only two who even put up half a fight were Mutenroshi and the android #18. Muteroshi was easily captured by my faithful messenger Trisor. #18 proved more of a problem, but we knocked her out before she could put up a true fight. You abide with such weaklings.   


If you want them freed, you must answer my challenge. You and your older son will fight me in a duel to the death, where I will show you what a true fighter is. You will come seperately from Vegeta, I am no fool. You have three days, and then my captives will die.   


Turan   


* * *

  
  


Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence as Yamcha finshed reading the letter. Chichi passed out, this time for real, and the others sat down, too shocked to function. Each sat with their own individual thoughts.   


_How...how dare he. Not lunch...no._ Tien stared at the tiles on the floor, feeling the beginnings of tears coming to his eyes. Though he never truly admitted it to himself, he cared for Lunch very much, and knowing her suffering was almost too much to bear. _But what can I do. This is yet another Saiya-jin, and all of that damned race surpass my own strength._ Though Tien was depressed and sullen, it was nothing compared to what Kururin was feeling.   


Kururin felt his mind tear apart as he stared blankly at the wall. _ #18..._ All he could think of was her flawless, beautiful face, her golden, shimmering hair, and those clear, blue eyes. This was the person he had truly loved, far more so than anyone he had ever known. And once again, she was gone, and he could do nothing.   


Suddenly, Yamcha stood up. "This is ridiculous, how can we stand here and take this insult? This guy has insulted our race and kidnapped those we love, and we're sitting around here like corpses. We...we have to do SOMETHING!"   


"But Yamcha, what can we do." Kururin yelled, "we all know how much stronger they are. Saiyajin power is near limitless. Do you really want to fight another Vegeta?"   


Instantly, Kururin wished he had kept his mouth shut. Yamcha's face darkened, and he sat down again. _Damn, why'd I have to bring that up_   


_Why should I save them, and die again. I owe nothing to Vegeta, and I'm not going to save that child._ Yamcha froze, surprised at his own dark thoughts. _ What am I thinking? _   


Finally, Kururin stood up. " We have to go. Hopefully, Vegeta will beat this guy, but we need to help somehow. I'm not going to sit out another battle again."   


Tien and Chao-zu stood up as well. "Agreed." They all looked to Yamcha, who was clearly still in torment, betweeen loathing of Vegeta and love for his friends.   


Complete, utter silence remained in the room, as the others began to wonder if Yamcha would finally quit a fight.   


Silence....silence....   


A loud seagull squak broke the still, and Yamcha finally stood up. "I'm....in."   


They all sat down again, to discuss their plan. They would need every advantage they could get....   


* * *

  
  


In the distance, as the sun set, a strange, spherical ship landed near the capsule corporation. Buruma ran outside, and knew immediately that Vegeta had returned from his recent training. She was eager to see him. Despite his tantrums and terrible attitude, she could not hide her pride for the man. But her face fell when she saw the look on his face.   


"Leave me alone woman. Not a word, do you hear me?"   


The scowling, jet black haired man stormed inside to the giant house without another word. He was in a terrible mood. _ What is the secret to that child's power?! I have tried again and again to reach the level of that brat and I barely improve at all. _ He had returend from training in the asteroid field, and knew his power had not increased at all.   


He stormed through the house, but stopped at his son's crib. As much as he hated himself for it, he had a small, ever so small soft spot for his child. He could not forget his quiet pride as he saw his son from the future fight and keep up with him during the fight with Cell. He remembered the agony he had felt when Trunks had been killed by the monster. As the boy had left to his future, he almost felt regret. Indeed, it was the closest thing to love he had ever experienced.   


But something was wrong. _ Where is he? _ As Buruma entered the room, he spun around...   


"WOMAN, where is my son! Where's the brat! "   


"What?...I thought..you took him with you or something."   


"Right, moron, I took him with me to trai---"   


Suddenly, the roof caved in as the messenger, whom we know as Trisor, burst in.   


"Ah yes, you have finally returned. Good...

  


Vegeta smirked as he recognized the species of the creature. He was quite similar to Kiwi, whom he had killed quite easily, even before turning Super Saiyajin. But the armor disturbed him, he knew very well it was the armor of Furiza's men. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"   


"I am Trisor, the messenger of Turan. I bear an important message. You have an impressive power, perhaps you will give my master some scant amusement."   


And with a loud, cackling laugh, he powered up and left, making a new hole in the roof. Vegeta, stood in silence for a second, then opened the letter. After a minute, he swore loudly. _So they captured my son, and insulted my pride. This weakling is insulting ME for amusement._ "Oh you'll get a fight all right!" Vegeta said out loud.   


"Vegeta, where are you...where is my..." But buruma was talking to the wall, Vegeta had already left.   


* * *

  


"Sire, one with a high power level is approaching."   


Turan smirked _That is certainly the prince. Ah, Vegeta, you will be quite fun._ He streaked his red hair quietly. He knew that Vegeta would be no pushover. He was prepared though. Fighitng was where he worked his magic, none had ever beaten him before. He smiled grimly..   


* * *

  


Vegeta landed at the remains of the town Cell had destroyed. He immediately noticed a great number of Ki's, and a particularly large one down below. He sneered. _ What idiots. Most of the ki's aren't even half as strong as I am, what kind of challenge will this be? _ Before he could ponder further, Trisor appeared out of a ruined building, and materialized right beside him.   


"So you've arrived."   


Vegeta jumped, then darkened, angry he had been surprised in such a way. "Yes, I've arrived. Show me to your stupid boss so I can finish this and go."   


"Very well then. This way. With the base finally completed, the master is no longer on the surface."   


The two stepped through the broken building, and entered a stone hallway. Two gaurds with Ki blasters let the pair through, and, despite himself, Vegeta could help but marveling at the place.   


A cold blast of wind rushed at them as they entered what had to be the largest cavern he had ever seen, even bigger than the one on planet Arlia. The walls were made of a strange, gleaming metal. As they descended, he saw groups of soldiers setting up rooms, cooking food, and setting up traps. They passed through the cavern, into a labrynth. But instead of going through, Trisor pushed a stone panel hidden in the wall, and a door swung open.   


The hallway was pitch black, and seemed to go on forever. Finally, they emerged into, if possible, an even bigger cavern. This one seemed deserted, however. Though he considered himself cold hearted, even Vegeta shuddered at what he saw.   


There were whips, chains, clubs, all sorts of strange torture equipment, obviously used on prisoners. The silence was shattered by a loud scream at the end. Vegeta flincehd slightly. Trisor smirked.   


"Getting soft Vegeta? These humans getting to you?"   


Softly, dangerously, he replied "You say one more word, and I swear I'll blow you to hell."   


Flushed with anger, Trisor remained silent. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take Vegeta on. After a while, they finally the end of the cavern, and slid into a small room.   


"Welcome Vegeta. I've been expecting you."   


Once again, Vegeta found himself surprised, this one looked nothing like a Saiyajin. He was a giant, with flaming red hair. He also had a very short, red tail. "It is QUITE the pleasure to meet you."   


"Hmph. I have no time for weaklings such as yourself."   


"Hmmm, funny you should say that. The scouters gave me a reading of about 30 million, which, while quite powerful, is not quite as strong as mine."   


Vegeta smirked, "So where do we fight?"   


"My, no time for pleasantries eh? Very well, outside in the valley. "   


The three went outside into an enclosed valley, surrounded by large mountains, and a strange beam on top made a sort of roof. Once again, the same strange metal made up the walls   


"I warn you, Vegeta, I am far stronger than my brother ever was. " His eyes suddenly flashed, Turan's expression changed to hostility. "Traitor, abandoing us for these wimps."   


"Enough!"   


Without a thought, Vegeta launched himself at Turan. He kicked quickly in a blur to Turan's head, only to hit thin air. Spinning around, he attacked him in a flurry of punches. Twsiting his body to add power, he finally connected one to Turan's gut. At the same time, he felt a large pain in his chest as a massive fist collided with his own ribs.   


They jumped back from eachother, and Vegeta calmed himself. They sized eachother up, and Vegeta knew instantly he underestimated his opponent. Both crouched into fighitng position.   


In a blur, they crashed together, each slowly falling into a rythem of fighting. Vegeta felt the thrill of the fight returning to him, and fought harder.   


SWISH. Vegeta bent over backward to barely avoid a massive kick, and did a backflip, kicking Turan hard in the face as he did so. Turan staggered back, shocked, and Vegeta toook that instant to jump off the wall and land a hard headbut to the stomach. Turan flew back, blood flowing from his mouth.   


Turan roared in pain, jumped forward and, before Vegeta knew what was coming, took him by the head and slammed him against the wall.   


Once.   


Twice.   


Vegeta gasped in agony, then quickly formed a blue ki blast. He threw it right in Turan's face, causing the giant to let go of him in agony. Vegeta flew away, holding on to his ribs, and Turan flew the other way, wiping blood off of his face. Both landed opposide eachother with a crisp 'clk'.   


"Excellent....you are truly talented. However, I can already sense your pain. I have taken your blows far better than you have taken mine."   


Vegeta coughed up a little blood, and realized that at this rate, he probably would lose. _ Well then, time to go all out _ "You have hardly experienced any of my power, fool."   


Turan's smirk widened,"Oh, is that so? Well then, show me your true power. Enough playing around."   


Vegeta returned a smirk. For a few seconds, they stared silently at eachother. SLowly, Vegeta began to release his ki, and his aura filled the room. The ki turned white, then blue. Turan looked on, his face suddenly confused. Vegeta began to see the tinges of yellow aura grow around him, but something was wrong. His hair flickered yellow, and Turan stood watching, no longer smirking. But the transformation wasn't working.   


_What? What's going..._ Vegeta roared, pushing at his ki, but nothing.   


Vegeta slowly stopped, returning his ki to normal. _What's going on?_ He growled in anger.   


Suddnely, Turan understood. "Ah....this is quite unexpected. Yes, you were transforming into something, weren't you?"   


"YES, WHY CAN'T I CHANGE!"   


"So....they were right. You really have become the Super Saiyajin. I must admit, I'm jealous. You could beat me quite easily I'm sure. I geuss I'm lucky."   


"What do you mean..."   


"Much like other planets, we manipulated the atmosphere in the base to prevent transformations. I was not expecting a Super Saiyajin, but rather, I expected you to turn Oozaru. A fight such as that would have been far from fair. You see the strange beam above you? It's there to keep the atomsphere inside the valley and tunnels as it is. The metal of the walls is impenetrable as well. Too bad..."   


"Br...no..no." Vegeta could hardly believe it. He now realized how vulenerable he was without the power up. "I'll defeat you anyway!"   


Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance once again, and charged at Turan. His knee connected with the massive arm. He kicked rapidly, but Turan dodged and blocked each blow, almost with ease. Suddenly, the giant charged Vegeta. With a loud crack, his elbow connected with Vegeta's jaw, sending him flying. Turan dematerialized and rematerialized beneath the prince as Vegeta flew across. He kicked upward with both feet on his back, sending Vegeta skyword, appeared above him, and laid a double fisted blow to his head with a loud crunch.   


Vegeta crashed into the ground with a loud thud. SLowly, he pulled himself up, teeth clenched in pain and anger. _ I'm not going to lose! Not again!_ Turan floated high above him laughing. Vegeta put his hands together, and started to form a volting ball of energy, preparing his last ditch attack. _ More, MORE! _ Turan stopped laughing, as he realized what the Prince was doing. He too, put his hands together. Vegeta put all the energy he could muster in his the ball....   


"FINAL FLASH!!!!"   


"TAURUS BEAM!!!"   


Vegeta's golden beam and Turan's red one collided in midair. The final flash slowly pushed the scarlet beam, closer and closer to Turan. Turan suddenly looked frightened, then roared. The red beam doubled in size, and rapidly overcame the flash.   


"NO!..."   


The beam hit Vegeta directly, blowing him head first into the wall, unconscious. Slowly, Turan descended to the floor, breathing hard. He allowed himself a smile. _I won't kill him yet. Hopefully, Goku will be just as much fun._ "Trisor, don't kill him. Take him to the prison, and leave him with the others."   


Trisor, who had been watching the whole thing, quietly nodded, picked up Vegeta and left the room.   


Turan stood in the valley alone, wiping blood from his mouth. He decided to himself not to underestimate his foes again, Vegeta had nearly killed him.   


Quietly, he turned and exited the peaceful valley, the metal door clanging behind him. Silence.....   


_To be continued....._

* * *

Yes, Vegeta lost PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Some of it is a bit farfetched, and I stole a little from other stories, but it's the only way to really introduce the setting and evil character and have Vegeta lose. We all know who would win if Vegeta had transformed. Anyway, give me some feedback. Next chapter the humans get into the thick of it, and the "earthling" part begins.


	3. The Last Hope

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ   


Notes: Here's the 3rd chapter, which'll involve the humanas. Now, I have two issues I just want to get off my chest. One, short stories are read FAR more often than sagas. Example: My current saga gets a decent number of hits, but I wrote an 18/kururin fic two weeks ago. It took me about 25 minutes to write. The number of hits on that story were, um, triple digits, pretty close to quadruple. Could someone, in a review, tell me why this is? K, second, I have gotten some E-mails and such telling me Vegeta couldn't lose, but I don't buy it. Ever since Super Saiya-jin-ism started, any fighter with this ability fighting without it, in the show, was either warming up or about to lose. Admit it, Super Saiyajin is a power up, like Kaioken. Besides, now the humans, for once, will get a turn at being the heroes ^_^. Anyway,enough of my rambling, lets start......   
  


# Chapter 3: The Last Hope

  
  


Darkness.   


Cold, enveloping dakrness.   


Slowly, ever ever so slowly, #18 opened her eyes, waves of pain shooting through her head. Throwing flowing hair off her face, she raised herself from the ground. The smooth stone floor under her hands was ice cold. Breathing painfully, she got to her feet. Touching her head tenderly, she winced as she felt a large, painful bumb on the back of her head.   


"So, your awake."   


The android jumped, then spun around. Huddled in a corner was a strange, blond-haired woman, much like herself. She looked slightly older than #18. "I'm Lunch. You must be #18"   


#18 was surprised. Indeed, this was one of the first people she had met in months. Furthermore, she didn't seem to be afraid of her. "Where are we? And how do you know who I am?"   


"I don't know, men in wierd armor took me from my home. As for who you are, Tien told me about you, I recognized you instantly."   


#18's memory was blurred, she couldn't remember how she had been captured. A frantic fight, two men down, then a large, screeching pain in her neck. Then darkness....   


Lunch continued talking, "The old man Mutenroshi still hasn't recovered. The pig's been out cold all day. And the children, thank god, are asleep."   


Looking around, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed, for the first time, the others that were around her. Cuddled up next to Lunch were two children. She immediately recognzied one of them as a son of Goku, and the other decisivly looked like Vegeta's, though he had silvery hair. A small pig was cuddled up in a corner, sleeping, whiimerping. Finally, her eyes fell upon an old man, clearly in his golden age. _ What do they want with these people. None of these could harm a fly_   


"I've overheard rumors from the noisy gaurds. Apparently, we've been kidnapped to lure the other fighters."   


_The others? But I'M a fighter?_ "Huh, this'll take no time at all to get free."   


"Wait! Don't!...."   


#18 raised her hand, and concentrated her energy into a fireball, preparing to blow the cell door off. But suddenly, eletric, swarming pain enveloped her body. Screaming she fell to the floor. Finally, after what seemd like ages, the pain died. "Wh...what's wrong with me?"   


Lunch sighed. "It's the way the cell is built. You can't concentrate any power or strength in here. If you try, the floor panels electrocute you." She banged her fist in anger, "Oh, if ONLY they would set me loose. OOOH, then they would get a fight!"   


#18 sat up again, rubbing her body sorely, and looked at Lunch in wonder for a second. _ Is she mad?_ She let her eyes wander around the blank room, and they fell upon Mutenroshi. The man, strangely, reminded her of Kururin.   


Kururin. That weak, bald, soft-headed...WEAKLING. How dare he 'like' her. Of all people. Yet, strangely, she didn't really do anything to stop him. She clenched her teeth. If ANYONE else tried to 'like' her, they would be flaming, smouldering ashes in an instant. Yet the human....he had protected her. He had cared about her when she was hopeless. She had strange feelings for him that she didn't have for anyone else. Why had he removed that horrible bomb? Why had he....?   


Suddenly, blinding light flashed through the room. #18 and Lunch shielded their eyes, and another body was thrown in. A mauled, bloodied body. The children woke, and started to cry, but Kamesemnin and the pig remained unconscious   


The door shut, and the room was silent again. #18 looked at the newcomer intently. "Vegeta." She looked at him for a second, then turned away. She had no care for this arrogant man, and it was almost satisfying to see him beaten as he was.   


"Would you hold Goten? I'm having my fair share with Trunks alone."   


#18 recoiled for a second, she had never held any children before. Slowly, however, she approached and took the screaming child. Almost instantly, Goten quieted down, and began to sleep again. #18 suddenly had the strange, alien urge to rock and comfort the baby, tell it everything would be alright. For the first time ever, she felt sympathy, but then anger again. Why did this child have to suffer for something he never took part in. He didn't deserve this. #18 sat in silence, rocking the baby softly, and wondered what she could do.   


It would take a near miracle to find a way out of this darkness.....   
  


* * *

"Chao-zu, what happened? What's going on?" Tien looked at Chao-zu strangely. FOr the last ten minutes, the little mime had been in a trance of sorts, focused on somehting even Tien could not see. Chao-zu suddenly jumped in a great yelp of fear, and Yamcha and Kururin stopped talking in surprise.   


The little body quivered and shook with fear, as Chao-zu slowly comprehended what he had just seen. Rarely did he ever seem so frightened; the only time Tien could remember him looking that scared was against the Saiba men years ago. The red, fanatic eyes and green, scaly skin of the creatures had frightened Chao-zu in his dreams for the last six years. Though Tien knew Chao-zu was much stronger then them, he could do nothing to rid his friend of those fears.   


"-I...I've been watchting that guy, Turan. H-he beat Vegeta! With hardly a scratch on him!"   


Yamcha jumped up "What! How do you know, how could you possibly see!"   


Tien glared at Yamcha, but was curious himself of this new ability. Chao-zu looked down, embarrased, but replied "I learned many other techniques aside from fighting during my training for the Saiyajin 6 years ago. I used this to an extent, I could even see the androids as they were being created only one year ago.   


Yamcha sat down, ashamed of himself. _ What the hell am I doing? What's wrong with me? _ "Ok, so what exactly did you see? How could Vegeta possible lose?"   


"I couldn't see inside the fort, but they took the fight outside, in some strange valley. They...they started fighting almost immediately, Vegeta's face was a nightmare. I could tell that Vegeta wasn't a match, his few blows only hurt the monster slightly. Of course, he never fully powered up. I don't know why, but he couldn't go Super-Saiyajin. The blow to his confidence put his gaurd down, and Turan finished him off. I..I don't think he's dead though."   


Kururin looked down. "How are we supposed to win if even Vegeta lost. Goku's dead, Gohan's gone God knows where, and Picollo went with him. "   


Tien banged his hand on the table angrily, crushing it. "We're going to have to go ourselves! I'm not going to sit around and let others be the hero again. We have no idea when Gohan or Picollo are going to be back."   


"But what about a plan?"   


"We're going to have to make one up on the go, what else can we do? We don't even know much of what we're up against!"   


Kururin stood up, determination in his eyes. "Your right! We should get going."   


AS puaru headed back to Yamcha's apartment, the others flew off, dissapearing like shooting stars. The last rays of the sun faded out of sight, and a gloomy, misty darkness enveloped the heavens....   


* * *

The four warriors glided across the night sky, slowly cruising closer to the ground near Nickytown's ruins.   


Yamcha spoke up for the first time in a while. "We shouldn't fly right in. I've had experience with raids as a desert thief. It's better to go in on foot, and keep our powers down. We need every advantage we can get."   


The others nodded silently, and touched softly on the ground with a low thump. Through the rustling leaves, they slowly walked through to the outskirts of the ruins. The town, destroyed by Cell and Picollo, was a neverending reminder of the horrors emerged by Dr. Gero's creation. Though the citizens had been wished back, most were forced to find new homes. Thus the city had remained a ghost town. Kururin stepped out into the open, and was immediately pullled back by Yancha.   


"Shhhhh...look."   


Stomping near to the area were four armed gaurds, all in white helmets and white Saiyajin armor, with red scouters. They each had blasters attached to their arms. While Kururin could tell they weren't threatening fighters, he knew that if they were seen, the mission would end disaterously. He made a mental not to himself to be more careful, and silently applauded Yamcha for his instincts.   


"-and that's how it went."   


The gaurds laughed uproarously, then collapsed behind a tree, and took off their helmets, not ten feet from where the others were hiding. "Yeah, heard the boss beat up one of those other monkeys."   


"Uh huh. Trisor looked thoroughly spooked at the end of that. My quarters were near the valley, so I heard the explosions. Wow, I'm telling you, Turan's unbelievable."   


"Yeah, well, wait till you here this....."   


As they continued talking, shattering the calm of the night in their laughter, the others watched silently. Suddenly, Yamcha whispered to them. "Lets take them out. But quietly. I'm thinking we can steal the armor and sneak in. There's no telling how many of these guys there are out here.   


Kururin, Tien, and Chao-zu nodded silently. "Each one take his own. Kururin, you and Chaozu should take the two short ones," pointing at the two shorter blue and yellow aliens, "and Tien and I will take the Humanoids. Don't let them fire their guns."   


The four gaurds stood up. The tallest one spoke. "Come on, lets report back, there's noth-"   


_Crack_/ The gaurd's head twisted backwards, neck snapping, and he collapsed to the ground with a clatter. Tien landed softly. The others stared wordlessly at the intruder. Before they recovered, Yamcha blurred into sight and smashed his fist into the chest of the other tall one. While it flew back, Kururin kicked the blue dwarf hard on the chin, sending the other gaurd airborn, blood flowing from his mouth. The two bodies bashed in mid-air, and fell to the earth without a sound.   


"WH...WHAT? He-!"   


The remaining yellow dwarf raised his gun and started to yell, but then froze in agony, clutching his chest. Chao-zu, arms outstretched, psychically froze the soldier, and, with a small yell, kicked him full in the face. The creature rocketed skyward, then landed with a dull thud, eyes rolled upward.   


Tien breathed a sigh of relief "pffff! Wow, that was intense. Nice work everyone."   


They silently congratulated eachother, and, with difficulty, began to put on the armor, suits, and visored helmets over their own clothes. While Yamcha and Tien had little trouble, Kururins equipment was too small for him, and Chao-zu's slightly too big. Chao-zu was almost lost under the helmet, and the armor went down to his ankles. He was unable to put his scouter on.   


"It'll have to do, we're not planning to stay long as it is."   


They marched on, passing other units wordlessly. Truthfully, they didn't really know the exact location of the base, though they could feel all the kis beneath them. The gravel crunching beneath their feet, they trudged on. Just as all seemed lost.... 

The silence cracked, and out came a crisp command through their scouters. "All units return to base for replacement." The warriors jumped almost a foot in surprise, and then fell on their faces as the ground started to shake.   


"Is this an earthquake?"   


Chao-zu floated upward, then looked down. "Ah...I-it's a giant hole!"   


Sure enough, the rock opened to reveal a giant, darkly lit chasm. The four stared openmouthed under their helmets as many other sentries pushed past them.   


Kururin spoke softly. "Well....here we go......"   


SLowly, they descended into the darkness, not knowing if they would ever return....   
  
  


_ To be continued......_

* * *

  


Well, enough of the setup. Next chapter we'll begin the action meat of the story. Like it, hate it, give me some reviews! 4 is still the standard to continue. Oh, don't worry, all sorts of crazy stuff starts to happen. ^_^ 


	4. The Depth of the Chasm

Disclaimer, I do NOT own dbz. Would be nice, I don't know if I'd ever get a life with 503 episodes to watch ^_^   
  
Notes: Whew, this chapter was a workout. Well, I've gotten a small following, and figured out how to work and upload on ff.net. Anyhow, I got enough feedback to satsify my questions. It's fun writing these things, and I've already got two ideas for new sagas, along with some more of my 'personal thoughts' fics I wrote when I first hopped on the bandwagon. Reviews are appreciated, I still maintain a policy of at least 4 a chapter. Without further ado, lets begin.....   


* * *

  


# Chapter 4: The Depth of the Chasm

  
  


"N-n-no....ge--get away from me."   


Turan tossed and turned in fitful sleep, clearly having a nightmare. The assigned special gaurd, a giant named Kistolo, shifted uncomfortably at his post. He had been the second, besides Trisor, to join the forces, and he was always the 'lucky' one to gaurd Turan at night. Lately, it had been almost unbearable.   


"Ah--f-father..."   


The creature shifted again. Though he recoiled away from his master, in the back of his mind, he was always curious as to what Turan saw in his tortured mind every evening. Cautiously, he peeked at his master, watching horror, pain, and other, unreadable emotions flash across his face...   


But Kistolo could not even imagine the torture Turan was re-living....   


* * *

  


Turan was no longer a giant, but only a boy. He had barely a stump of a tail, which wobbled greatly as he ran. White enveloping mist morphed into a dark, saiyajin neighborhood. ALone, but not for long.   


He was dressed in saiyajin armor, the soft kind used only by students at his combat school. As he walked down, masses of his race appeared before him. He kept on running, hoping to avoid the inevitable, but it would not be so.   


"Well if it ain't the little red-head! Your tail shrink any more?!!"   


A loud roar of laughter ensued. It was prince Vegeta, a tall, 17 year old boy, who would inherit the throne next year. Surrounding him were a group of mean looking lackeys. Turan muttered, "Go away, Vegeta..."   


"Aw....go away meanie vegeta" More laughter. All their faces came into focus, surrounding the boy. "Think he needs a little lesson in manners, don't you all think?"   


Massive arms held the sobbing boy down as they took off his armor and stole his fighting manual. "N-n-no, ge-get away from me! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"   


IN a rage, he pushed free and smacked the prince hard in the face. Shcok, then anger passed through Vegeta's face. "How DARE you hit ME!" The others grabbed him again, and started laughing as Vegeta punched and kicked the child mercilessly. Bones cracking, blood pouring out of his mouth, Turan whimpered and cried out in pain.   


While Turan continued screaming, a familiar chant reached his ears. "FREAK.....FREAK....FREAK!" 

Suddenly, the arms let go of him, and the world morphed around him. Screaming, Turan crashed into the stone cold floor of his home. Turan drew back in fear, terror etched across his face. It was his father Torac.   


"You brat! You got beaten up AGAIN! " With contempt in his face, Torac kicked him hard in the face, as Tales stood by, arms crossed, smirking. "Your an insult to our family! How could you be such a weakling! "   


"I'm...I'm no weakling! I'm gonna be a super saiyajin!"   


Instead of beating him, Torac started laughing uproarously. "YOU! A SUPER SAIYAJIN! You actually believe that fairy tale!"   


"Tales here, on the other hand, has great potential I'm told. If any were worthy, it would be him, not you." Torac said as he looked proudly at his younger son, hardly six at the time.   


"Heh. You're nothing, Turan. You're weak!"   


"NO!"   


"YES!"   


"NOOOOO!!!!"   
  
His father and brother burst into horrible laughter. The world swirled white, and all those he knew, all those he had killed, sxrewed their ugly, mauled faces in front of him. "FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK!!!...."   
  
Suddenly, the crowds were gone, everything collapsed into eerie silence. Then, the footsteps. Four strange fighters surrounded him, four he had never seen before in his life.   
  
They approached him softly, wordlessly, pure energy pouring through their hands from which Turan recoiled. Nearer...nearer.....then they, in hardly a whisper, started to speak a strange phrase. 

* * *

  
  
"KA...."   
  
The energy in their hands grew brighter and intense.   
  
"ME..."   
  
Their voices grew to enormous proportions, and large balls of energy appeared in front of them   
  
"HA..."   
  
The singing light was unbearable! Wh-who are....   
  
"ME...."   
  
JUSTICE SHALL PASS!!!!! 

* * *

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Turan screamed and sat up in a flash. A bizzare mess of tears and sweat poured all over his face. He shook with a mixture of rage and fear, and clenched his fists, trying to calm himself. Breathing heavily, he turned towards the poor gaurd Kistolo, who had fallen over in shock and fear.   
  
"My..my lord, can I-"   
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!" Turan screamed. Kistolo ran away, terrified, only narrowly avoiding a ki blast aimed at his head. Turan slowly calmed down, but could not forget the dream. Why did it return, after all these years? All those terrible memories, he could never forget them. But that last part, he could not recall ever experiencing it before.... _What did it mean?_ The giant shook it off angrily.   
  
_THis is foolish. I have work to do_ Turan slowly put his tortured past behind him, and slowly sat up. _ I'm already a super saiajin, I'm more powerful than any other being in the universe. _ Silently, he brooded his upcoming battle with Goku....   


* * *

  
  
The four humans walked close to eachother, nervous as they creeped through the silent corridor. Hardly a sound could be heard as they approached the light at the end of the tunnel.   
  
_ Why me? _ Kururin thought miserably. _A perfectly relaxing day gone to hell. _ He didn't feel comfortable in this new situtation. The others were good company, yet Kururin felt vulnerable without Goku there, always prepared for a fight, or Gohan, with his vast power. Even Vegeta would have been comforting at a time like this. _ No, we have to do this on our own_.   
  
Yamcha's thoughts were dark as well. _I'll probably get killed again. And who'll care? I'm useless now, I hardly even match up to Kururin anymore, let alone someone like Vegeta_. In spite of himself, Yamcha couldn't help but feel satisfied that Vegeta had been beaten. _Bout time the bastard figured out he wasn't the best. _ Yamcha knew he was being too harsh, but he couldn't help being slightly bitter towards the man.   
  
Tien and Chao-zu remained silent, contemplating the problems to come. However, any and all trains of thought literally froze at the sight they beheld.   
  
  
It was, to put it mildly, the most gigantic cavern they had ever seen in their lives. Noise echoed and reechoed off the walls, and millions of lights illuminated every corner of the fort. Down the long staircase, they could see hundreds of gaurds conversing and performing duties. Traps, security cameras, all sorts of strange devices were shown in the Barracks, while a giant serving cafeteria was positioned in the back. The sheer amount of noise and space in the cave almost overwhelmed Kururin, who began to feel even smaller then he usually did.   
  
_This is nuts....._   
  
Tien spoke up. "So, do we just head down there, or what? This is beginning to unnerve me."   
  
Before any of them could respond, a large, booming voice called over a loudspeaker "All sentries report to the cafeteria for rations!"   
  
Yamcha felt his stomach growl at the mere thought of food, and he realized he hadn't eaten all day. Similar thoughts were crossing the minds of the others. Chao-zu spoke up. "Why not? As long as we keep our visors down, they won't know or care who we are. There're too many of them."   
  
Yamcha responded eagerly, "Great idea! We can relax for a couple of minutes and plan out what we are going to do here."   
  
The others nodded, and started the long walk towards the cafeteria.   
  


* * *

  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"   
  
#18 was in a foul mood. Vegeta still hadn't woken up yet, but Oolang and Kamesemnin had. While the old man remained fairly quiet and reserved, the pig was another matter. _ I swear to god, I don't care if they set me on fire, I'm going to KILL him. _ Oolang was running around, yelling, complaining, and generally making a fuss.   
  
"We're going to die down here. OOOh what did I do to deserve this. I'm just a pig, what did they need me for? I wanna go home! I..."   
  
This time, the gaurds outside joined #18. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"   
  
The pig fell silent, and cowered in a corner. Despite himself, Mutenroshi snickered. The android gave the man a withering look, then turned back towards Lunch, the only source of calm in the damn palce. The children were crying again, and #18 started rocking Goten furiously. _If I go to hell, it will DEFINITELY resemble this._   
  
Suddenly, the door opened with a crack of blinding light. "Alright, here's your food boxes. Two for the babies, and two for you in the back." The soldier, Trisor, pointed at #18 and Lunch. "You two! Outside! Your going to get your food at the cafeteria." He punctuated this with a laugh. #18 stood up, "What if I refuse?"   
  
Trisor smirked, "I wouldn't. See this remote control? All I need to do is press this little button and you'll get a...little shock." #18 remembered her pervious 'shock' and shuddered, fear crossing her eyes. Gaurds surrounded them, and took the women off. The door shut with a loud clang, and all was silent again..   
  
"God help those two...." Mutenroshi whispered.   


* * *

  
Kururin and the others finally reached the cafeteria. The filthy pig-pen was full of shouts and uproarious laughter. Most of the tables were occupied by aliens of all races, colors, and types. Cold food was handed out in small boxes by a gaurd at the front desk. The fighters pushed their way to the front of the line. The gaurd dully spoke, "Group Number?"   
  
Kururin froze, petrified. _ Oh great, now what? _ The gaurd repeated, more sternly, "I said, what's you---"   
  
Suddenly, a relaxed expression appeared on his face, and he simply handed them their food. Tien, Kururin, and Yamcha all looked confused, then saw what Chao-zu was accomplishing. The little mime had his hands outstretched, clearly controling the weak mind of the gaurd. "Come on, lets go, before they notice what we're doing." Furious yells from behind showed that other gaurds were becoming impatient.   
  
They found a table near the back and sat down. Chao-zu concentrated his power again, and made a small mental barrier around the table. This way no one could hear what the four said, though, in the noise of the hall, it was hardly neccessary. They all sat silently, munching on the strange, powdery bits of meat in their boxes with crude, rusty iron forks.   
  
Yamcha spoke up. "So, what do we do now?"   
  
Tien thought for a second, "Chao-zu, can you scan the area and tell us the layout of the base?"   
  
Chao-zu was beginning to look tired from all the psychic commands he had undergone, but he nodded and searched the area with his mind. "Ok, we're in the mess hall, where all the gaurds are stationed. Beyond that is a..giant labrynth."   
  
"You mean a maze? We have to go through a maze?"   
  
"Yeah. There's a side route somewhere, but it'd be impossible to find, only certain fingerprints activate it. The maze is where the upper gaurds rest, and they defend certain areas if intruders..l-like us, interefere. FInally, there's a prison at the end, and a giant enclosed valley beyond there. "   
  
Yamcha spoke up once again, "How do you know all this stuff about the gaurds?"   
  
Chao-zu responded, rather proudly, "I can read the minds of each person in here, few of them are very smart. THey each have a daily routine."   
  
Yamcha smiled beneath his visor, impressed. The others, impressed as well, looked at chao-zu admiringly. Even Tien didn't know all the skills his little friend had.   
  
"So, here's what we do," Kururin intervened. "We'll have to go through the maze, but as long as no one sees us go in, we should be all right. Using chao-zu to direct us, we'll be able to find the prison, get the others, and escape. If we're lucky, they won't know what-wh-..."   
  
All of a sudden, Kururin's face turned white, then red in anger. The others turned around, confused, and saw instantly what was wrong.   
  
A laughhing group of soldiers and Trisor were dragging 18 and lunch down to a table right next to them. The blue commander stood off to one side, smirking, while the other soldiers began to 'feed' them. A particularly rowdy tall green gaurd started shoveling the meat down 18's throat. Lunch was faring no better, though she kept silent.   
  
"Here you go little beauty. Hehe, my what a temper!"   
  
18 spat the food out on the green alien's face, ensueing more laughter. "Oh you'll pay for that, bitch!" The alien struck 18 clean in the face, and Kururin clenched his fists, hardly able to control himself. Tien whispered "Stay calm, now stay calm, we can't do anything...". He too, however, could hardly supress his anger, and was crushing his fork into a little ball.   
  
18 stood up, fury and pain etched over her face. SHe moved to strike back, but jets of electricity shot up her body, and she fell screaming, while the others taunted her. Trisor held a remote control in his hand, and pushed it repeatedly, a thin smile spreading across his face. Kururin began shaking, his face twisted in fury. Lunch tried to support her, but a yellow haired humanoid pulled her down, "You stay put. My my, you ARE quite nice....". Lunch screamed in anger and terror, but could do nothing. Tien looked like a raging bull, and Yamcha was murderously tearing his meat apart. Even Chao-zu's normally happy little face resembled a devil.   
  
"Aw...come here little girl, it's alright! Here let me help you, I'll even give you a little kiss." A large crowd had gathered around the three by now.   
  
#18 screamed in horror, and recoiled, but was drawn up. The green monster hit her again, then constricted her closer to him. "I'm gonna make your pretty face MINE!! MINE!!!" The others shouted with him in glee. Horrified, #18 closed her eyes, sobbing for the first time in her life.   
  
Kururin snapped.   
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!" He screamed, helmet flying off his face. The green giant turned, confused. The last thing he ever saw was a blur of a fist, crushing his face.   
  
Flying backwards, head twisted, he slammed into the side of the metal wall, and fell with a dull thud.   
  
Everyone, even Tien and the others, were shocked. Silence reigned. #18 looked up, and instantly recognized the monk. "Kururin! Wh-what the hell!..."   
  
But the others converged on the human. Though, Kururin fought hard, Trisor took 18 and Lunch quickly and rushed out of the room, ending the brief reunion. Kururin quickly saw how dire his situation was. He kicked a gaurd in the gut, sending him reeling, spun around, and headbutted another giant on the forehead. He then grabbed the stunned fighter, and began to spin him around, crashing into many other soldiers, before they retreated. Faster and faster, he became a giant whirlwind. Then, SNAP! The body flew like a bullet into a large group clustered near him. They all skyrocketed into the wall, and landed in a crumpled heap.   
  
Tien, Yamcha, and Chao-zu flew over to Kururin's side. More and more soldiers, now with ki blasters, entered the restaurant. Kururin was furious with himself. "Dammit, I let the bastard get away!"   
  
Chao-zu looked nervously around as the others began to close in. "Um...g-guys? What do we do now?"   
  
  
_To be continued......_

* * *

  
Little cliffhanger there to keep you interested ^_^. Reviews are generaly appreciatedm it makes it more enjoyable to know I'm entertaining you all :). Hope you liked it! 


	5. Hopeless Odds

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, and I can't think of anything funny to add.   
  
Ok, I'll take time to answer a repeatedly asked question. We all know what happened to Vegeta (evil grin) but many people are wondering what happend to Gohan and Piccolo. At the beginning of the story, Gohan left to space because of a severe crisis. Picollo went with him. I did this for 2 reasons: a)My next saga is about them. b)They both have an excuse for not losing to Turan. I mean, think about it. Gohan would've had to lose because he didn't have SSJ, and I REALLY didn't want to make him lose. It seemed more fitting to have Vegeta lose instead. And if picollo had stayed....he would've beaten the crap out of Turan. Seriously, while he isn't as powerful as the other saiyajins at full power, he could easily beat them without their ssj powers. It's all a matter of balancing, and I know it turns some people off. But hey, now Kururin and Tien get to beat people up. ^_^   
  
SOrry about the mistake with chapter 3 -_- Lousy update......   
  
Enough of my long winded introduction. Without further ado, lets join our heroes.....   
  
P.S. Go read Acyla's "A Crappy Fic." Funniest damned thing I've read on this board, (though that's probably cause I'm in it ^_^)   
  
  


# Chapter 5: Hopeless Odds

  
  


"M-master, we have a problem."   
  
Trisor approached Turan in fear. The red haired giant sat by a small fire, casting dark, flickering light over the small room. Turan sighed, he wasn't in the mood. He brushed his hand through his thick red hair softly, thinking of something, ANYTHING he'd rather be doing then dealing with yet another problem with the gaurds. "Did you put the prisoners back in the cell?"   
  
"Y-yes my lord."   
  
"Then I trust you to deal with this problem, whatever it is."   
  
Trisor was taken aback. "But we have intruders, my lord! They're the humans-"   
  
Turan's voice rose softly, warningly "I said you can deal with it."   
  
But the alien could not take a hint. "This is really serious, they're-!"   
  
SLAM! The soldier was suddenly pinned against the wall, swinging like a pendulum, a massive fist enclosing his neck. Trisor cried out, but it came in a bubling gurgle. Turan put his face right up to the sobbing creature. "Now listen to me closely. I am busy, I am tired, and if you say one more word to me and disobey me, **I'LL BREAK YOU INTO 10,000 TINY LITTLE PIECES!"** He smiled thinly, "Do I make myslef clear....?"   
  
The creature, entangled as he was, nodded vigorously.   
  
"Then get **OUT!**"   
  
Turan threw Trisor out the door, where he landed in a heap. Trisor got up and ran away, as fast and far as he could.   
  
Turan sighed and sat back down. _These idiots I lead. _ He continued to ponder his battle with Goku. He chuckled softly to himself. _ It's been so long. I still remember back when Bardock was my hero. And now I'm fighting his son._ He chuckled _I should be thanking Goku for killing Tales, not fighting him_. "Ah, but it's a family thing I supposed. I have to avenge my brother's death, no matter how much I despised him." Turan said out loud. He lay back softly in his chair, and began to sleep again, hardly aware of the tense battle commencing not a half a mile away form him.......   
  


* * *

  
"Um g-guys? What do we do now?"   
  
Chao-zu spoke in a frightened squeak. The four were backed into the wall, surounded by soldiers of all different colors and sizes. The cafeteria was now a disaster, after Kururin had unleasehd his fury. More soldiers were approaching, with guns, and the situation was beginning to look hopeless. Tien looked around, baring his teeth at the group. "Is there any way out of this hell hole? We can fly away once we leave the cafeteria."   
  
Yamcha absently kicked a gaurd which had been sneaking up on him. "Yeah, the exit's right over there. But how are we gonna get through all of these guys?"   
  
Kururin remained fairly calm, though still angry. "Relax, none of them are fighters at all. At least from what I've seen so far. They're just cowards and bullies, a mob."   
  
Tien spoke up, "There are about twenty in here, think we can take them?"   
  
Evil smiles slowly spread across the fighters faces. Yamcha laughed for the first time that day, "I haven't had a good brawl in a long time."   
  
Tien started to glow slightly, and he grinned wolfishly at the now frightened pack of soldiers, "Yeah, it'd be nice to loosen up these old muscles...."   
  
Kururin looked at the cowering gaurds mockingly, "Yeah sure. I've had just about enough of this little mob.May I lead off, Tien?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Kururin's arm shot out, and he expanded his ki rapidly, bashing over three goons. In a blur, Tien and Yamcha rushed the group, fists moving too fast to see. Soon, the whole room was in pure chaos. COnfusion reigned, as the gaurds, in terror, started punching and kicking their fellow comrades to get out.   
  
Kururin took out his pent up anger in spades, dealing massive blows. Tien was laughing out loud, and crushed soldiers with a body he used like a club. Yamcha just moved too fast to really be seen, dealing quick, jarring blows to the enemies. In the mass confusion, a ki blaster went off, and the lights blacked out in a frightning flash.   
  
For two long seconds, silence reigned. Then the whole room lit up again, as a samall, deadly yellow blast of ki crashed into another soldier. Chaos ensued once more, except this time the room was frequently lit by ki blasts as Chao-zu took target practice with his dodompas.   
  
No soldier escaped, and the four fighters walked out, not a scrape on their bodies. The adrenaline rush they revieced from the fight gave them confidence. _Oh yes, I've missed this._ Tien thought gleefully, absently smashing his fist into the face of another goon trying to escape.   
  
Yamcha, however, knew the battle was far from over. "You guys, there are hundreds of these people, we need to move NOW."   
  
Kururin finally calmed down, "Ok Chao-zu, lead us in the right direction."   
  
"Ok, follow me everybody!" Even Chao-zu, who normally didn't like fighting, was feeling somewhat smug. His aim had been flawless.   
  
THey took off the ground, but the others were not far behind....   
  


* * *

  
"IN HERE!"   
  
#18 and Lunch were thrown roughly back into the cell. Lunch rolled around and slammed into the wall, while #18 landed in a rather...compromising position on Mutenroshi.   
  
"Well now..heh heh" The man started cackling.   
  
SMACK! The old man pratically flew across the room, and landed in a heap on the floor by Oolang. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his head gingerly, but did not look the least bit ashamed of himself. _Miserable old fart._ #18 thought sourly. Then she sat down again, and put her head between her knees. She was trying desperately not to cry.   
  
_I was completely hopeless, that moron could've done anything with me._ The laughter, the pain, she shuddered, tears forming in her eyes. If it hadn't been for Kururin....   
  
Angrily, she clenched her fists. _Once again, I had to be saved by that weakling. Oooh, why did he have to show up, I could've...._. But she stopped herself. She knew she couldn't have done anything. She had been at their mercy, and Kururin had been the only one to save her again.   
  
Though she hated to admit it, she was proud of the man. He had stood up to a mob, and deep inside she knew he could take the cowards. And it had been VERY satisfying to see her oppresor flattened against the wall.   
  
But it was the way he had been so angry, so enraged by her pain, that almsot endear-   
  
"So YOU'RE here."   
  
#18 looked up, irritated at the intrusion of her train of thought. "So, you finally woke up, huh? Leave me alone, Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta was crouched against the wall, clearly still in pain. Warm blood crawled his face, the terrible gash down his cheek had not healed at all. In the light, she saw that his armor was literally broken, a huge chunk of it was missing. Vegeta spoke somewhat mockingly "How did you end up here? Did you fight the baka as well? Or are you just weak, like them?"   
  
Sighing, the android sat up. She saw the argument coming, but she didn't care anymore. "No, the bastards snuck on me while I was sleeping. Why are you calling ME weak? Aren't you supposed to be "Super Vegeta?" How could you POSSIBLY lose," she retorted bitterly.   
  
Vegeta's face darkened, "Don't you talk to me that way, bitch." He smirked, "I heard they had been planning quite the entertainment for you-"   
  
#18 stood up, eyes flashing. "Don't you DARE call me 'bitch'..."   
  
The other humans slowly backed away, sensing a fight ensueing. Vegeta started to painfully crouch in a fighting stance. #18 laughed, "Like your in any condition to fight. Besides, you power up too much, the floor here'll electrocute you. Even so, in the state your in, I bet even Kururin outside could beat you..."   
  
Vegeta froze, "You mean the cue-ball's here? Trying to save US?"   
  
#18 nodded, "Yeah, and there were three others. The three-eyed one, Tien I think, a pale mimish sort of person, and a fighter with a large scar on his cheek."   
  
VEgeta sat down and laughed bitterly, "So we got THOSE weaklings coming to our rescue. Turan'll destroy them."   
  
"Turan?"   
  
Vegeta slammed his fist to the ground in anger, "Yeah, I remember the baka now. My father used to pick on him when he was a kid. Turan was a weak child, apparently, and was teased for his red hair and short tail. His brother was another weakling, tales, whom Kakarot supposedly killed."   
  
"Turan dissapeared from our planet about a year before Freeza blew it up. Apparently, he had murdered someone or something, I'm not really sure. He hated all other saiyajin by then, so it's no surprise he's trying to capture all of us." VEgeta growled, "And to think **I** lost to him."   
  
VEgeta sat back down. "Now leave me alone...."   
  
#18 slumped back down as well, slightly bewildered. Vegeta was certainly as rude as he ever was, but he wasn't as cocky as she remembered him to be. _Probably smarting from his 1000th defeat or something. _ Her thoughts were once again frozen, this time by a little arm. Pulling at her sleeve was goten. _ He's crawling already? _ Tenderly, she picked up the child, and rocked it. Goten sighed in happiness, and promptly fell asleep. #18 sighed, her almost forgotten maternal insticts kicking in. _I could get to like children...._   
  


* * *

  
Things were not going well for Kururin and the others.   
  
Tien deflected yet another phaser blast back towards the army following them. Chao-zu frantically led them around corners and turns, attempting to keep his concentration as he was being shot at. Kururin slammed another goon down to the ground as he flew. "How much farther do we have to go?"   
  
Chao-zu fired a dodompa back at the crowd, and was rewarded with a scream. "We're nearly there!"   
  
Tien threw a ki ball over his shoulder, "Good, I hope so. We can lose them in the labrynth."   
  
Kururin groaned, "Oh WONDERFUL. The labrynth. Probably full of traps and everything. Who the hell would put a labrynth in their base?"   
  
Chao-zu blew up an offending rock blocking the path. "It's where the stronger gaurds live, like I said."   
  
Yamcha snorted, "Right, it's probably just there to stall us and make our lives harder. Sadistic people here."   
  
Kururin sighed as another group of soldiers flew to intercept them. "We can't stop now, or we'll have the whole army down our throats. "   
  
Tien stopped suddenly. "I've had enough of this." He became deadly quiet, forehead browed in concentration. and formed his hands into a triangle. His hands started to glow, and he turned towards the group in front of them. The soldiers stopped, confused. Kururin yelled, "Wait! don-"   
  
**_"KIKOHO!"_**   
  
A giant flash of energy blew through the soldiers, and they all disintegrated with the same look of confusion on their faces. The blast traveled onward, oblivious to the bodies it had plowed through, and made a giant hole in the ground. The cave started to shake and tremble, and groaned as though it were in pain. Kururin yelled, "TIEN! We can't use attacks like that in here! The cave's collapsing!"   
  
Tien looked unconcerned. "Chao-zu, how far?"   
  
Chao-zu narrowly dodged a rock twice his size. He stammered, "r-right over here!" They continued to fly through the storm of debris and boulders. Kururin looked back in amazement.   
  
"They're still following us? Even with all this going on?"   
  
Indeed, the whole army was following them, more scared of losing the intuders than of the cavein. Using blasters, they destroyed the rocks, and started to aim at the heroes again. Yamcha deflected a shot back. "My god! They don't quit!"   
  
Chao-zu screamed, "HERE! Here's the entrance! Come on, quickly!"   
  
THe earth started quivering like jello, and the entrance opened up to three different hallways. "Which one do we take?" Tien asked confusedly.   
  
Before he could answer, howevere, a swarm of soldiers drew in from all sides. Kururin's head snapped back as a clumsy punch finally connected with his face. Yelling, he kicked the gaurd right through, splitting him in half. The fighters fought gamely, but the soldiers were winning through their numbers All around, the tunnel continued to collapse. "AIEEEE!!!!" Chao-zu was thrown into the left-most hall. Before he could get up.....   
  
CRASH!!! A giant boulder fell across the entrance to the hall, and a strong wind pushed everyone over. "CHAO-ZU!!!!!" Tien screamed. The earth groaned and turned over, and Kururin and Yamcha fell through the right hall. This time, a steel door clanged shut, trapping the two. The higher gaurds knew the danger, and were cutting off the maze from the rest of the base. Tien scrambled as fast as he could to the center hall. He rolled over the side just as the door slammed shut. He trembled as he heard the screams of the small army, begging to be let in. The screams all rose to a crescendo, then a massive boom threw Tien to the ground once more.   
  
Then the earth was silent.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

  
What'll happen to our heroes now? Seperated from eachother, they must navigate through the maze in the next chapter. (You KNOW it's gonna be hard.) R/R ^_^


	6. Chao-zu's Lonely Descent

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz, or any of the characters, actors, or other people's fics.   
  
Notes-Well well, people actually liked my THINGS DBZ PEOPLE NEVER SAY. MAybe I'll write another one later. Well, as you've all realized by now, there's this new 'chaptering' thing that completely shattered the old ff.net. Now, it is kinda clunky, but I like it. First, I'll never have to go through author archives again for older chapters!!! YES!!! Also, when a new chaper is released, the old ones stay with it, so new readers can get attracted and caught up. Excellent. On to the 'story.' Now, you'll notice that this only focuses on one of the four humans this chapter. What I decided to do was, isntead of going confusedly through all four characters different adventures, I would Chao-zu first, then the others, each about one at a time. It makes it SOOOO much easier (and the story longer) ^_^. Oh, and somone e-mailed me asking if one of them was going to go "super human." Do you really think I would let the story end so predictably? Believe me, there aren't going to be any 'super powerups'. Without further ado, let's begin.......   
  
  


# CHAPTER 6: Chao-zu's lonely descent

  
  
  
This was turning out to be a very bad day for Trisor.   
  
What had started off as a promising day, hopeful of reward, had turned very sour. _It's those humans. I didn't even think about them, I was too busy luring the saiajin...._ He cursed angrily at himself, why had he been so stupid. Obviously, some people in connection with the pair of saiyajin had to have some power of their own. The main army had been as good as useless, it was obvious that the few higher gaurds would have to do. So, he rushed thorough the endless maze alerting the 10 or so fighters left that they had intruders. _The humans can't be strong enough for all of us _ he though, but it didn't make him feel better.   
  
Trisor returned his thoughts to manuevering through the maze. The constant twists and turns of the never-ending steel hallways taunted his memory. AS he ran, the edges of panic began to set in, as he realized the magnitude of the catastrophe that **HE** would have to report to his increasingly moody boss. He stumbled as the ground started shaking around him, and he looked back, quite nervous. _Wonderful, now what. _ Slowly, the alien started walking, careful of his footing. He jerked his head over his shoulder constantly, nervous of the bald, fiery eyed warrior that had destroyed a good 40 men of his.   
  
He almost hit himself in shame. _What the HELL am I thinking. I have AT LEAST three times as much power as that weakling. _ Trisor had never run from an enemy before, and he wouldn't do it again. _He's as good as dead, next time....when I don't have prisoners to look over. _Finally, he made it through, and the gate opened outside, to the never changing valley. He sped over to Turan's cavern, mouth half opened already to explain, but the words caught in his mouth, and he stood there in utter disbelief.   
  
Turan was not in his chair, as Trisor had left him, but lying on the floor, arms cradled around himself. His muscles were tense, and cold sweat literally dripped on the stony floor. He whimpered on the ground, and Trisor saw his master look, for the first time ever, vulnerable.   
  
"F-father....."   
  


* * *

  
The first figure that appeared from the murky darkness was his father. "YOU FOUGHT WITH THE PRINCE!?!"   
  
Turan stood trembling, now a boy of 11. The background swirled back to his square apartment. Tales had run off the first moment he heard the news, leaving the red-headed boy alone with his father Torac, who was staring him down in a towering fury. He spoke quietly, dangerously, "Do you know how much you've disgraced your family? You're worthless...."   
  
"F-Father! B-but..."   
  
**_"WORTHLESS!!!!!"_**   
  
In pure rage, the father kicked his son hard in the stomach, and the air wooshed out of the boy's system. Tears brimming in his eyes, Turan sunk down to his knees, clutching his chest, gasping for air. "Worthless!" Another kick in the head sent the boy crashing to the ground, blood flowing form his mouth down his chin. He wailed in pain, the room spinning about him.   
  
It had been like this for the past 3 years. Torac had become far more violent, and with that, Turan's strength had grown. But no one wanted it to. They wanted him weak, they all did. He was alone, so terribly alone.   
  
Torac looked upon him with contempt, but a little flash of pity crossed his face, at the pathetic expression on the child's face. "That's enough. Now get up, brat, and go get dinner." By now, however, it was too late. The crying abruptly stopped, and a terrible change began to overcome the boy.   
  
Through the pain and shame, a new, dangerous feeling had crept through the boy's veins. It was anger. The anger feuled into his system, feeding him with a strange, horrible power. The world around him turned a misty red, and all traces of humanity left him. Turan rose to his feet, no longer trembling, and faced his father in cold defiance.   
  
The man looked startled, then snarled, "You dare to defy me, boy....."   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
Turan's inner mind was screaming at him to stop, that he had gone too far. However, he ignored it; there was only hatred now, hatred entirely fixed upon one man. Slowly, he concentrated his power around him, then began to release it. The room began to shake as he expanded his ki, and the floor beneath his feet cracked apart. All the hatred, pain, and fear that had destroyed his life were unleashed in a giant roar.   
  
A new, incredible aura pulsed through him, and took away all streaks of kindness or doubt. Nothing mattered any more, except blood. He would have blood.   
  
His ki now fiery red, he turned to face his father, eyes flashing. There was no sign of mercy on that face. Speechless, his father began to tremble, "T-t-turan..."   
  
**_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"_**   
  
Torac didn't even bother to defend himself. Turan's fist colided with his father's grizled face, and his neck twisted backwards snapping with a sickening crunch. The old man fell to the earth, twitching.   
  
All of his cold fury left him in an instant. "FATHER!" He ran over, now a boy again. "NO NO NO! I'm SORRY! No, please don't die daddy! Please don't die....PLEASE! DADDY!"   
  
The weak saiyajin looked once at his son, fear in his eyes and on his grotesque face. Then they glazed over, and his head rolled back. Dead. Turan let out a howling wail to the sky, and hunched over the body of his father crying and cursing at his own mindless destruction. Turan slowly got up, face tear-stained. However, the terrible sorrow he had felt left him, and he stared silently at the corpse of his father., with only slight regret. Why should he care what happened to that weakling that was his dad? He had power now, and no need for others. Hatred for everything consumed him once more.   
  
But, as he began to leave, he looked once more upon his father's dead body. For one minute, one final minute, his anger left him. Softly, Turan murmured, "Forgive me...."   
  
Fresh tears threatening to creep down his face once more, he quickly turned and flew away form his house. Flew away from that nightmare. The sadness was gone again, and his mind began to slowly calculate escape. No longer were his thoughts on death, but on fleeing before the others could catch him. He looked behind him, almost worrying about his brother Tales. The boy was torn between two personalities, one boyish, and one demon, but the demon triumphed, and his eyes hardened. Why should he care about his cowardly, weakling brother? The background swirled around him.   
  


* * *

The scenery twisted around him, and he found himself on a strange, purple-skied planet. He was now 24, 13 years gone from planet Vegetsai. He was onplanet Mordja, a smaller planet he invaded for more 'recruits'. A few had joined him, the usual sort of sneaks and outlaws, but the rest had stayed in stubborn defiance.   
  
Now they were paying dearly for it. A city in front of him was burning brightly, his men were going about their work with glee. He glanced non-commitedly at the mass destruction, then turned back towards the ship.   
  
The noises continued to shriek frome the dying city, and he silently decided to instruct some discipline into his soldiers. They were becoming too confident, and it was not entirely neccessary to brood in one place for so long, just for the sake of 'fun'.   
  
"DIE!!"   
  
From a hidden position on the cliff above him, a remaining soldier of the planet fired a desperate shot at the saiyajin. Turan smirked, and caught the energy in a ball. Slowly, he floated up to the tremblig youth. "I think you just made a mistake, friend..."   
  
"G-get away from me!" The soldier fired more blasts, holding his ground bravely, but Turan broke through with ease, and clutched the native's neck.   
  
"You didn't quite understand me friend." His fist closed, and the man struggled weaker and weaker, trying to break the steel hold on his throat. "Now, you die." His fist tightened, and the man let out a gurgling yell of agony. His body twitched and convulsed violently, and his legs feebly kicked Turan, in a final attempt to escape. Some unknown joy began to course through the giants veins, and he tightened his grip, a grin crawling across his face.   
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the twitching died, and the struggles fainted. Turan enclosed his fist, breaking the youth's neck, then threw him to the ground in contempt. A chuckle, then a loud, evil laugh escaped his throat. What did he care about weaklings? Who did that soldier think he was dealing with?   
  
"NO!"   
  
A sudden, despairing wail cut off the giant's laughter. A young woman, with silvery hair and a pale complexion collapsed by the soldier, weeping. Turan sneered, "Leave me, woman."   
  
The weeping lady turned to face him, despair and sorrow coursing through her. "You monster!!! How could you kill him like that!? Oh, Duric, no, don't leave me now!" She turned back to the body.   
  
"He attacked me, woman, I dealt with it."   
  
"MURDERER!!" She grabbed the soldiers gun, and turned it towards herself. Turan started forward in chargin, "Woman! What are you...."   
  
"MURDERER!!!!!" She fired the gun, which destroyed her young, beautiful face. She fell to the ground, dead. The small inner conscience that had nearly abandoned him in his campaign came back all at once. Murderer. Shame and tears began to spring in his eyes, and he ran, far from the crime he had just comitted.   
  
Evil laughing faces surrounded him as he ran. Those he had killed on his journey for followers threw their mangled bodies at him. Standing in the forefront were his dead brother Tales and the two he knew instictively as Raditzu and Nappa. And the chant again. "FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" But this time, a new, slow chant joined in, "Murderer......murederer......"   
  
He cried out and turned to run, away from the tormented souls he had destroyed. He halted with a scream. Vegeta and Kakarot laughed at his folly. Their voices echoed off endlessly, "You! A Super-Saiyajin! Your nothing, worthless, just like your dead father!" The phrase echoed endlessly.   
  
Then the the scene turned deadly quiet. Four shadowy figures approached him once again, and cupped thier hands together. Turan tried to scream, but no words would come from his mouth.   
  
"Ka...."   
  
"Me...."   
  
"Ha...."   
  
NO! Not again, no!   
  
"NE...!"   
  


* * *

  
A sudden lurch threw trisor right on top of his master. Turan shot up, tears openly running down his face. As proud as he was, he couldn't hold back the racking sobs that escaped him. For one minute, he was a boy once more. Then, the steel crept back in his eyes, and he realized somone was watching him. He turned to face the unlucky alien, all his fear and anger fixed on one point. Trembling, Trisor rose from the floor. "I thought I told you not to disturb me," Turan said quietly.   
  
Trisor knew his very life was in danger, "S-Sire! Forgive me, but the intruders are causing mayhem!"   
  
"And why haven't you dealt with it..."   
  
"They fought through our army! One of them let off some god-awful attack, and the cave's collapsing! We had to seal the maze off! "   
  
Turan looked away in absoulute disbelief, "You mean....you trapped the entire army. Have you just openly admitted that you have killed all those men that I took so much time to gather."   
  
"But you don't understand! These four humans would've killed them any-"   
  
Turan exploded, **_"YOU DEAD TRISOR!!!! YOUR_**.....how many?"   
  
Trisor replied, "Uh...four sir. Two of them are tall, two are dwarfs."   
  
Turan turned around, trembling. _What does THIS mean?_ "Trisor, get out there now. I want them dead, I trust you to deal with it. Under any other circumstances, mind you, you'd be.....disposed of. Now get out..."   
  
Trisor slowly backed away, confused. **_"NOW!!!!"_** With a frightened squeak, he bolted out of sight.   
  
Turan sat down in his chair again, wiping the tears and weat off his face. Four humans, four weak, unremarkable humans had destroyed the majority of his army, his hard won army. Years of plundering and fighting for men, all lost in one lousy cave-in.   
  
Turan remembered the long journey he had undergone once he had narrowly escpaed Planet Vegetsai. Though at first he was still a sorrowful young boy, he slowly hardened himself against everyone and everything. He hated them all, not only the saiayjin. However, he felt an urge to lead and control, much like Furiza did.   
  
At first, he had to fight to earn soldiers, but eventually he was able to recruit men to do the dirty work. Murder became easier for him, and he began to see death with indifference. When he learned Furiza had been killed by Bardock's son Kakarot, he hastened to gather the remaining forces of the Aesujin. With his massive army, he finally decided to head towards a small planet called Earth, where supposedly the two remaining Saiayjin and their families lived. He felt a hunger to defeat the son of his tormenter. Kakarot would not be a fight of hatred, but rather an ultimate test of skill. His son would be no matter, and probably a warm up. Having built up a large base, he decided to send Trisor out with the messages. Just to make sure they answered promtply, he captured some of their weaker friends. He had felt prepared.   
  
And much of his hard work had just been destroyed.   
  
Turan was also VERY disturbed over his dreams. Why were all those horrible memories coming back? He had literally felt the long forgotten boy deep in his soul fight back up. Why had it returend after all those years? And the end of the dream....4 shadows...4 humans.........CRASH! Turan kicked the table over. "WHAT the hell am I worrying about! None of them could even stand up to Tales, let alone me! They'll PAY for this!! They're going to SUFFER for this insult!!!!!!"   
  


* * *

  
The rumbling had finally subsided.   
  
Chao-zu woke with a shudder, holding back waves of pain in his head. Then he floated in the air. "G-guys....hello?" No answer. For an instant, sheer, blinding panic coarsed through him. Did they all die in that cave-in? The image of his friends dying in such a way was horrible, and he started to tremble. However, he took control of himself, and checked his surroundings. He mentally probed the area, and was relieved to feel their familiar presence, though he could not pinpoit it exactly.   
  
He began to tremble again. The little mime knew he wasn't really built to be a fighter, and felt very vulenrable without the strong and friendly presence of Yamcha, Kururin, and his best friend Tien. The only advantage he had was that he knew the direction of the maze. _I'm going to have to do everything to avoid a fight._   
  
He looked around him. The floor was a brown, dull metal, and the floors and ceiling solid steel. Little as he was, he felt boxed in, and panic hovered at the edge of his awareness once again. He fought it down, slightly angry with himself.   
  
Humming slightly nervously to himself, he peeled off the useless helmet and the heavy armor, and began to feel much lighter. SLowly, he lifted himself off the ground, taking a careful look ahead. He slowly navigated the turns, careful to avoid the many lethal traps and dead ends set for him. As he flew, Chao-zu, slightly bitterly, thought back on his life as a fighter.   
  
Ever since he had first trained with tsurin-sama, he knew he was stronger than most humans on earth. However, he had not once, ever, won a single fight by himself. Sure, he helped a lot, and his pshycic skills were useful, but he was just not built for fighting. The only battle he had ever fought equally in was a close match against Kururin in the 22nd Budokai, almost 16 years ago, and he lost. Ever since, he had really been useless, especially since all of his opponents were significantly bigger than he was. Even his suicide attack against Nappa had utterly failed. _Of course, I'm probably stronger than Nappa, now._   
  
He turned his thoughts back to the labrynth. It was not a complicated path, it just had many dead ends. Chao-zu knew he was approaching the end of the maze, and flew with more confidence. He could wait at the end for the others. Smiling, slightly smug, he began to relax.   
  
The mime should've known better.   
  
"HALT!!!!" A small gaurd flew directly at Chao-zu and kicked him hard in his little chest, knocking him to the ground. Chao-zu cried in pain, then got up, angry. The gaurd lowered himself down as well, crouched in fighting position. He was about three times as large as chao-zu, and was well built. "Better surrender now, weakling." Ignoring the jibe, the mime probed the soldier's mind. The goon was named Bilo, a higher gaurd. This would make him an equal, if not better opponent. Groaning inwardly, Chao-zu began to form a strategy.   
  
Chao-zu blipped out of sight. Bilo looked around confusedly, and was hit suddenly from behind. His teeth clacked together, and he stumbled forward. This was followed by a tiny double fisted punch to the stomach, and a good deal of spit flew out of the gaurd's mouth. Enraged, a furious fight began. Chao-zu narrowly doged a kick to the face, and sent a return right hook, only to be blocked by a strong stocky arm. The midget quickly realized that Bilo had the advantage in raw strength, and he simply could not get close enough for a good hit. They seperated from eachother. Both were panting, but Bilo had a vicious grin on his face.   
  
Chao-zu raised his finger, and started to build his best attack. Electric power and light surged into one tiny ball of energy. WIth a yell, Chao-zu dropped his tiny arm. **_"DODOMPA!!!!"_**   
  
A surprisingly large beam blasted out of his fingers. Bilo bellowed, cupped his hands, and returned fire with his own green ray of energy. THe beams colided in midair, almost equal in power, casting blinding light everwhere. Chao-zu threw all his power into the blast, but the other one was pushing him back. Still he struggled.   
  
Inch by agonizing inch, the green beam was drawing closer and close, and the mime knew he couldn't win. Chao-zu cut off his attacked and blipped out of sight. The green ray narrowly passed by, exploding in a barrage of sparks at the end of the hallway. The midget flew down the corridor, now nearly crying in terror, while Bilo pursued him gamely.   
  
Too panicked to control his power, he flew as far as he could in any direction. The twists and turns no longer had any meaning to them. The gaurd finally caught up, after what seemed like hours. Bilo yelled out and grabbed Chao-zu's leg. "Gotcha!"   
  
Wildly, Chao-zu formed a tiny ki ball, and threw it right at the gaurd's face. Howling in pain, the soldier clasped his nose, and Chao-zu fleed once again. Bilo quickly rushed to catch him again, shaking in rage, blood dribblig out of his nose. Chao-zu believed his luck had finally run out.   
  
And there it was. At the end of the hall, a jarred door remained open, one that should have shut. Flying through the shining metal, Chao-zu flew towards the door with a desperate hope. Shots of ki and sounds of laughter came from behind him, but he ignored it, all hopes focused on the door.   
  
He dove under, barely avoiding a scorching blast, then used all the psychic force he could puster to try and shut the jammed gate. The stubborn structure creaked and groaned. _COME ON!!!! SHUT!!!!_   
  
Creak.... "YOU'RE DEAD MIME!!!! DEAD!!!!"   
  
Creak....  SLAM!!!!!! The door clanged shut, and Chao-zu heaved a sigh of relief. The soldier couldn't get him now, or at least not until he had long flew away. Then Chao-zu looked down.   
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He threw himself back in horror. Bilo's head was crushed under the door, face still fixed in a hideous grin. The door had literally cleaved it in too, and a small puddle of blood dribbled from his mouth. He had apparently tried to crawl under.....and failed. Chao-zu took one more horrified look and started flying as fast and as far as he could, gibbering terrifiedly.   
  


* * *

  
Chao-zu didn't know how long it had been before he regained his senses. He flew down, and hunched over, crying bitterly. He was scared, dead scared, and didn't know what to do, and was too upset to find out where he was. Slowly, he began to calm down. "I'll...I'll never fight again. I don't think I can take any more of this!" The mime glared around at the steel walls, which housed the murderous soldiers he had been forced to kill. Silently, he placed his head between his little knees, wondering what he could possibly do now.   
  
  
  
Without warning, a massive fist enclosed his neck. It was Kistolo, who had lost his way in the maze. "Heh heh, so your one of the ones who made such a fuss...."   
  
Chao-zu put his little arms around the fist, trying to pull it off. "You killed many of our soldiers." He laughed stupidly, "Huh heh huh, I'll just take you to the master, once I finish you. Heh, to think such a little shrimp caused so much trouble."   
  
Chao-zu looked at the yellow giant, but there was no mercy in the idiot's eyes. His arms began to slide off "Good, that's it, just relax, little boy. It'll all be over soon."   
  
Chao-zu's struggles became weaker and weaker. He couldn't die here, not like this, not so alone! But his strength was fading, and the world around him turned misty black.   
  
Before Chao-zu passed out, one word amazingly escaped from his throat. "Tien....."   
  
Then darkenss consumed his being, and he fell limp.   
  
_To be continued...._   


* * *

You gotta love them cliffhangers. Sorry this chapter took so long, balancing to make sure you don't sympathize TOO much with the villain, yet just enough to make him human, at least. stay tuned for chapter 7!   
  



	7. Note

Just a note:  
  
In your review, I'm wondering...which should I do first.  
  
Kururin/Yamcha  
  
Or Tien for my next chapter?  
  
Let me know in your review. THANKS! 


End file.
